


Candy Canes (And Christmas Lights)

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Dildos, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gallavich Week, Husbands, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Season/Series 11, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian let's Mickey open a Christmas present early, then ties him up and uses it on him
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 28
Kudos: 177
Collections: Gallavich Holiday 2020





	Candy Canes (And Christmas Lights)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so still in the Christmas mood and ppl still have sex on the holidays so here we go 😁

Candy Canes (And Christmas Lights)

"Well, it's not much, but it's ours." Ian said looking at their badly decorated Christmas tree. 

It was a real tree, cut down by Mickey himself because the stubborn ass didn't like the smell of fake trees. They hauled it to their apartment in the back of Kev's truck, put it up in their living room, half filled with unpacked boxes, and used the decorations Mickey stole from the department store and voila, they had their tree. 

It was their first Christmas together in their new place, as husbands and for once they weren't fighting like cats and dogs. They had their own place, which meant privacy and less drama than at the Gallagher house, they both had legal jobs...even when Mickey kept something on the side to keep his criminal side cheery. They spent their nights tangled in their silky sheets and days working their asses off.

It wasn't perfect, but it was as close to it as they were ever going to get. They were happy, they were together. 

"You're shittin me, right?" Mickey asked and gave a challenging lift of his eyebrows. "This tree is kick ass."

Ian laughed and tossed his arm around the back of Mickey's neck and brought him closer to his chest. "Yeah, it's pretty great. And we already have presents for everyone. I'd say it's damn good."

Mickey slid his hand up the back of Ian's shirt, then wound it around his side. "Still not gonna tell me what you got me?

"Only if you tell me first." Ian challenged, wiggling his eyebrows until Mickey smiled. "Nope, you gotta wait until Christmas for the gifts under that tree, but I did buy something else for you. Something to say thank you for tolerating all that strawberry lube."

"I still don't know why you like that shit."

"Well, it's better than mayo, right?" Ian asked and laughed as soon as Mickey's face contorted in disgust. Then got elbowed in the side. "If you don't want it then…"

"Shut up, you know damn well I want it." Mickey turned, slipping his other hand up Ian's shirt until he could dig his nails into the back. "Please tell me that gift is wrapped in a pair of boxer briefs and is already hard for me."

Ian groaned, shifting his hips forward a little until he rubbed against the front of Mickey's body. "Not fully hard yet, but I'm getting there. And that's only half your gift. I have something else for you, but it's a little different than what we normally do."

"How different?" Mickey asked, turning his head a little as he pushed up on his toes and kissed along Ian's neck. "Like that ball gag?"

"Oh, pretty close. I bought this at the same store." Ian dropped his hands and pushed Mickey's sweats down for him to kick off. "I wasn't planning on gagging you again, but I can if you want."

"Just show me first, then we'll see."

At that, Ian pulled away, grabbed the long, slender rectangular box wrapped under the tree, took Mickey's hand in his own and turned towards their bedroom. Mickey came willingly, tugging on the back of his sweats, trying to get them to drop. Ian swatted at his hands a few times before they made it into the room. 

"You decorated the room too?" Ian said with a fond smile. There were Christmas lights over their headboard, illuminating the room in an intimate way. "Really?"

Mickey nodded. He grabbed the hem of Ian's shirt and lifted it until he took it off. Then kissed along his back, his hands weaving around to touch the front of his body. "Wanted to see you in the light. Kinda reminds me of the club."

Ian groaned, leaning back against his touch. "You hated the club."

"I loved when you danced, just not for other people." Mickey slid his hands down, pushing his sweats the rest of the way off so he could tuck his hands into the band of Ian's underwear. "Ready to give me what I want?"

"Fuck yeah, I am." Ian stepped away and set the wrapped present on the side table. He turned, then pulled down Mickey's boxers until he was naked. "Lay down, face up."

The reaction was instant. Ian watched those lusty blue eyes flutter just a moment before Mickey was doing as he was told and climbed up on the bed. Ian tilted his head to watch each time his thighs split and he crawled up another step. The angle was right to see his hole but the shadow of the lights didn't let him see very much, teasing him. 

"Gonna give me any hints?" Mickey asked, now flat on his back, a pillow under his head. He spread his legs on purpose, eager for what was next. "I hate surprises."

Ian dug into the side table and set the lube down next to the present. "Do you want to open it before, or after?"

"Before or after what?" 

"Just choose." 

Mickey huffed. "After." 

"After it is." Ian left them both on the side table and crawled up the bed, straddling Mickey's hips. "I miss this." Ian smiled and sat down enough to meet Mickey's hips as they lifted, rubbing against him.

"What, you miss bottoming?"

Ian nodded. "It's been awhile."

"Few weeks." Mickey pushed up again, unable to help the groan in his throat. "That my surprise? Cuz I thought you were gonna give it to me."

"Oh, I am. We can talk about swapping positions later." Ian leaned up, putting his chest in Mickey's face --which he instantly started kissing-- as he grabbed the stand of multicolored lights on the headboard. "Lift your arms."

Mickey let go of Ian's sides and lifted his arms. Ian waited until Mickey looked up before he wrapped the string of lights around his wrists, tightly, then tied the slack through the slats of the headboard. When Mickey tugged, he hardly moved, secured exactly where Ian wanted him. 

"What the hell?"

Ian smiled. "Just where I want you." He slid down his body, grinding down against him on purpose until they both groaned. "I always wanted to tie you up."

"Did good, Army. I'll never be able to get out." Mickey teased, splitting his legs again as Ian settled between them. "Now what?"

Ian bent down, kissing along his chest, swirling his tongue around each nipple before he nipped it. "Now, I'm going to open your present for you."

"What?"

"You said after." Ian said, now down by  
his hips. He kissed down his happy trail until the head of Mickey's cock pushed into his throat, then sat up and grabbed the present. "Don't worry, I won't keep it."

Mickey shifted, trying to get Ian's head back down. "Better not."

Ian set the box on Mickey's chest, then sat back on his heels and tore open the wrapping paper to get to the dark colored box. He showed it to Mickey, whose eyes were focused on him and not the box. Until he flipped the lid. 

"Push another pillow under my head. I can't see it."

"Oh, you will." Ian chuckled darkly and felt goosebumps move up his own arms, as well as Mickey's. "I was trying to find a new toy for you, but they had this Christmas sale happening for the holidays and I couldn't resist."

When Ian held up the glass dildo, one that was stripped and shaped like a candy cane, he'd never seen Mickey's eyes get so wide. It wasn't as thick as some they'd used before, but it was the shape that caught his attention enough to buy it.

"That's not really a candy cane is it?"

Ian tossed the box aside, then slid the straight end up the center of Mickey's chest. "No, just shaped like one. I was going to use one of those thicker candy canes, like the actual candy ones but thought peppermint might sting a little."

He moved it up, pressing the cold glass against his nipples, then his neck, his jaw, then over his bottom lip. Although the gift was for Mickey, Ian got it with the both of them in mind and couldn't wait to see what it looked like in him.

"Never had a glass one before." Mickey said, slipping his tongue out to wet the round tip of it. 

Ian smiled, sliding the entire bottom half the rest of the way into Mickey's mouth. He pushed, then pulled as his cheeks closed, sucking it perfectly. "My thoughts exactly. You gonna let me use it on you?"

With his mouth still occupied, he hummed his answer. 

"Good." Ian pushed it in a little deeper, waiting until blue eyes watered before he pulled it back, then set it against his chest. "Now, don't move while I open you up."

Mickey scoffed. "I don't think that'll be a problem."

Ian went back to what he'd been doing. He started at his hips, kissing softly across from one side to another, then down against the tops of his thighs. He spread them with his hands, wide enough so he could kiss and mark the insides until light red marks went from his inner thigh to his knee, on both sides. 

"You're a tease." Mickey groaned, pushing his head into the pillow.

Ian glanced up just as he was about to lick up one side of his cock. "Don't make me gag you."

He was quiet after that. Not too quiet, he still gave all those deep, desperate sounds Ian liked to hear. They intensified as he teased his cock, licking up one side, then down the other, then all the way around until he moved up and took him deep into his mouth. 

"Fuck." Mickey whined, pressing his feet into the bed as he lifted his hips. 

Ian let him, he stayed still while Mickey fucked his face for a good five minutes, until his thighs began to shake and he couldn't control the sounds he made. That's when Ian pulled off, leaving plenty of saliva to continue to stroke him as he took his balls into his mouth, getting them wet, then moved to his hole.

"Ian."

Without answering, simply because he couldn't look away long enough to figure out what to say, he rubbed the tip of his thumb against it, teasing until it clenched, then lowered his head, split his thighs and pushed his tongue all the way into him. He didn't ease it in, he didn't inch it in, he was in with one push. 

Mickey said his name again, breathier than before. He tried to push down but Ian kept his thighs locked in his arms, controlling how he moved. He couldn't use his hands, couldn't use his legs, the only thing he could do was lay there and take it. 

When he was slick and squirming on the bed, Ian moved back, once again kissing on his thighs and grabbed the bottle of Strawberry lube on the side table. He added some to the tips of his fingers, then one by one, he used them to open him up, getting him ready. 

"I'm good." Mickey breathed shallowly, swallowing every other groan. "Please." 

Normally when Mickey begged like that, Ian was intent on making him wait. To stretch out the pleasure until he couldn't take it any longer. But his own body didn't want to wait. Not with Mickey laid out for him like that, begging him, not when they had a new toy to try out. His body gave in, giving Mickey what he wanted. What they wanted.

Ian slid his fingers out, grabbed the dildo off Mickey's heaving chest, wet the round tip with his fingers, then slowly worked it into him. He went slowly since it was wider than two of his fingers, then stopped as soon as Mickey let out a sharp gasp, letting him know he touched his sweet spot. 

"How's that?" Ian asked, his entire body shaking as he watched the red and white stripes slide in and out of him. 

Mickey arched his back, gripping the cord of lights for leverage. "Fuck, it's good."

"Yeah, it really is." Ian was surprised at how deep his voice was. "We need to get more of the glass ones."

It seemed to go by in a heartbeat. The only sense of time was how worked up they were. That toy kept pushing into him again and again and Ian wasn't sure if he wanted to keep doing it until he came, or slip it out and fuck him until they both came. It was decided when Mickey kept pushing down against it, his entire body trembling, sweat coated his chest and his face, making his hair stick to it. 

"That's it, work it for me." Ian growled, spreading his own legs while he gripped himself. His teeth clenched so hard he thought he broke one. "Fuck, Mickey."

"Don't just watch, get off with me." Mickey snapped, groaning halfway through, took some of the heat out of his words. "You keep hitting it and I won't last."

He started to stroke, slowly because his arm was shaking too much. The groan he let out was loud enough to wake the neighbors, as it often did. But it couldn't be helped. Watching him take it, hearing his pleasure, seeing him work for what he wanted is exactly what Ian got off on the most. 

"I can't." Mickey whined, moving faster and Ian could see how hard it was for him not to come. His cock was pulsing, leaking into his belly until it created a puddle and dripped down the side. "I can't."

"Yes, you can." Ian countered back, but moved the dildo deeper, faster, knowingly hitting his prostate. He was dangerously close to the edge as well, but refused to let it end. "Hold it for me."

"Ian."

"Hold it!" Ian snapped, but his eyes started to flutter. "Just a second longer."

Mickey whined, turning his head into his arm as he breathed. "Just come, make me come. Please."

It was the 'please' that did it. He could endure a lot of things, but when he said please with his voice all cracked and broken like that, it was over. He sped up, both the toy and his hand moving at a blur until he couldn't hold his eyes open. 

"Shit, shittttt." Mickey gave another deep gasp, his entire body stiffened and he came untouched, shooting up his belly, even getting a little on his chest.

Ian came just as soon as Mickey did. His head fell back on his shoulders, his arm moved at the speed of light and he listened to the sounds Mickey made and came with a silent scream. He rode it again and again, feeling each wave of pleasure until the tips of his toes were numb and he couldn't stand the feeling anymore. 

He sagged back, stopping all movement. Breathing deeply, he slipped the toy from Mickey's body, set it aside and fell on top of him and kissed him until they couldn't breathe. 

"You okay?" Ian asked after a moment, holding himself up on shaky elbows. 

Mickey nodded, his body still trembling. "That's not what I was expecting, but fuck, it was good."

"Fuck, it was so good." Ian fell to the side, kissing along Mickey's raised arm. "I guess I should let you out, hmm?"

Mickey pulled on the lights. "Yeah, I don't wanna break 'em."

With shaky, uncoordinated hands, Ian released him and as soon as he dropped his hands, Mickey was all over him. Kissing him and touching him, climbing on him, teasing. He couldn't do much aside from sit there and let it happen.

"We definitely need another one of those." Mickey finally laid down, halfway on top of him. "The glass makes it feel so much better."

Ian grinned. "Well, when we talk about me bottoming again, you'll have to use it, won't you?"

"Fuck no, I'm gonna buy you one. That's mine."

"Yeah, sure." Ian pulled him against his chest and closed his eyes until all he could feel were those little pin pricks of pleasure. 

Within minutes, when Mickey was already breathing deeply against his chest, Ian let out a deep breath and gave in until he was swirling in dreams of hot, sweaty skin and Mickey's moaning in his ear and slept.


End file.
